mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clappernoids (Trollpasta)
At the end of the Trongolist War We all remember the power of how the all-powerful Nigel conjured the mighty Thornberry on the Trongle and how The Clapper was defeated, most likely for good. The energy from the thornberry tore off parts of the Trongle besides his main Trongly form. These were banished to return to the Musical.ly dimension and rebuild. These eventually became disciples called Clappernoids. They conjured the more crude methods of oobling grooble and stoobing kroobs; of fizzing radnor and roten toteh. SandWitches that had been bourne by the Trongle immediately sensed this hyperrealistic energy from their connection to the TokaTikky. They gang duelled as they thought, back to their first successful summon of a Trongolist Deemon and their mastery over the Burger Kings. They finger circled to cribble and in that ‘you looked’ state, found the answer to summon the new beings of Clappernoids. They found ways to summon the lesser Clappernoids and the greater ones more power reminiscent of their uncle Clapper. They were compelled to share this between the other covens by their spook website which got took down days later by an English-failing tard. One month after the birth of the Clappernoids and they had gained the power from the gift of the SandWitches to break through their Tokking normie reality into our own. They would dominate with the almighty MR KRABXXX to break down the reality of the holy Shrek and Nigel. The beginning of a possible end The Clappernoids gathered together and assembled with the highest of their loyal SandWitches to strategise the fall of KRABXXX and the alliance with ECODAS and the Pesstillence Year 7s and most of all, SQUIDWARXXX. Through peaceful meditation, the most peaceful of Nigel’s Tribanglist followers, recieved news of these events from the all-seeing eye of the Facts4Kids website and as fast as he could, relayed the news of this possible Radnorok to the Elite Member of his affiliation - The Gang. Isaacac (aka. Fakestapled/Fstapled) with the other dedicated members, AleXXXander (aka. Sir PatriXXXX sToOB), GNE0001, Jedn the Punished and the second weirdest - Effilctar - the wierdest being AleXXXander. The two wierdest formulated a plan to destroy this new threat (non-violently of course) under the pressure of the Thornpocallypse of the Tribangle Wars. The ECODAS was still salty as the salty krooby kid from the loss on their last battle when The Gang were aided with Santa San and the weirdness and Radnorness of the ultimate weirds, AleXXX and Effilctar to beat the Eevils and violence led by the Meme Killers, Normies and ECODAS. The Anti-Gang a minor threat. Though that war was won in a lack of sacrifice, the next one could turn the world into every colour of Play Doh mixed into a weird poopy brown. Amidst these flashbacks, AleXXX formulated the plan to ally with their pantheon: The Gods of Radnor and Heavenly Shoehorn. The Globglogabgalab was slowly dying from being an over week-old meme and Shrek was frollicking in heaven with his Golden Radnor and humble Donkēėh. Nigel attends to all Tribanglists as a great father and through the website of Facts4Kids, he made ads for summoning unbelievably strong entities of the Tribangles’ Grace. As the Elite Member, Issaccac had the uncanny power necessary to spawn them from ritual. Which he did. He had only the Radnor energy to birth 7.5 of them into our presence. The Entities Halalbe, Harambe’s son whose father is also in the heavens, a maggive gorilla with the Radnor strength that rivals the perhaps violent Jedn threefold. He is a master of the nature and has learned his father’s power of dragging small children because shonking Charlie Kellett. Squarrel, the previously deceased follower of Trianglum, the Shapists’ creator. He had posession of the powers of Triangulation to create barrier shapes and mind-boogling illusion. The Whopper Whapper, a past Burger King of the better morality, he seeks a life in Tribanglism to prosper indefinitely, he takes the shape of a Happy Meal Whopper and can conjure whoppers of energy to consume and gain the power of cholesterol to evoke and reflect on his adversaries. Ghost Nappa, from the alternate universe of TeamFourStar and LittleKuriboh wherein he haunted Vegeta and payed immortal time in a court case of plagarism between Judgeman and Brooklyn Rage. He haunted Vegeta for a while and has mastered that ability with the addative on Nigel’s weird power to completely stupify the unlucky kroob in his possession. The ‘CCCCC-forger, he was a demn created by Nigel to defeat violent languages and replace all bad words by ’CCCCC. He can censor opponents and make swords and other weird weapons of pure ‘CCCCC-ness to overwhelm enemies with unbelievable words. The Pringle-Stache, the alive mustache of the Pringles Guy, he blesses his friends and conjuerors with good taste that raises morale and ability. And Ungle Bungle Bungalo, a bungalo builder from the Neanderthal times, he is most like a ball of hair with human features and can conjure heavy bungalos from air or tickle with hair, a perfect attack and defence. The half is the supply of golden radnor increasing so the blood is hyperrealistically golden. The teams are assembled Issaccac in his still supreme knowledge had now to assemble teams, to OverWatch the group and play distinct roles. SUPPORT The group is led by Effilctar to heal and protect all groups. The other members are the Pringle Stache, Squarrel and the Whopper Whapper. JUG JUGNOTTS This half-violent team is led by Jedn to break into the Clappernoid and SandWitch lines. The other members are the ‘CCCCC-Forger, Halalbe and Ungle Bungle Bungalo. AND THE PEACE CORPS Led by GNE0001, and subled by AleXXX, the two remaining powers of Radnor and Ghost Nappa are joined to. The Start of the Battle Issaccac then signed to travel to Kiribati, the secret base of the SandWitches. They set up camp in Banana city where they woke up to Clappernoid turmoil in the streets. Ahh, that was a mistake! The unzipped the Bungalo and groobled out to do non-violent battle. Issaccac use his OSU! skills to attract and force the nearby clappernoids to look down and be unable to react to such speed and die. The further out clappernoids, busy with shungling gungle came with blindfolds which were removed by AleXXX’s gang fencing where they looked again and died. The remaining invaders were aided by anti-look magic held by SandWitches but the Ungle Bungle Bungalo, Jedn and Halalbe were aided by the ‘CCCCC-weapons to defeat the little kids and middle aged people who have nothing to do with their lives who made the SandWitches were Bunga’CCCCCd, Dra’CCCCCd and ’CCCCClurted to death and as the spell fades, the combined strength of the gangsign finger circle with Issaccac‘s and AleXXX’s OSU! and gang fencing powers proved an overwhelming force to destroy every lesser clapper. No more toteh shall ever be rotened. The conversions and the new looming threats ECODAS Had prepared for this very moment where the Gang witnessed turmoil from their salt. That damn worcester sauce Walkers. They were seen by a Nigel-Grade 4k vision on the beach preparing the violence and foul sound. THE PESSTILLENCE In that same 4K vision dis it pan to the charging pestillence towards Banana from the same beach as ECODAS. Minutes later we saw them front of us and we knew as we had fOuND A nICkkElL. The Jug Juggnotts shonked and konked the many slapp kids and frooby kroobs whose froobs had exploded in our bags to weaken our radnor density. This was a sad as thus our power could be draingled, we acted fast to secure our radnor recovery. The Jug Jugnotts shonked and konked more with the ‘CCCCC weapons to also shon’CCCCCed and ‘CCCCConked, we ro’CCCCCened their tote’CCCCC. They were hair ti’CCCCCled and bunga’CCCCCd. The nickkells were no longer found and they cleaned their froobs in their leavance. They made another mess in its place, a large epidemic or Year Seven Disease where all those whom cannot defend by Nigel’s help or their own maturity will become pesstillence. All residents who saw this became Nickkells! Jedn had to be helped by the Pringle-Stache, the Golden Radnor and theWhopper Whapper just to clear him, he had consumed many of our radnoresources. We now had to make haste with them ahead to the beach of ECODAS. The beach close to Banana and ECODAS again To be continued... in Trongle of Sprongle 3...Category:Trongolism Category:Trollpasta Category:ClapperCrap